


Oh No, She's Hot

by thegaywardens



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki, Healthy Relationships, Identity Issues, M/M, Polyamory, Trans Character, no one is cis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaywardens/pseuds/thegaywardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aw, am I making you boys question your sexuality?" Loki asks, making a point to swish her hips as she walks over and sits down next to Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No, She's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this merits some kind of warning, but I'm not sure exactly what for. There's a lot of Teddy struggling with identity issues in this. His gender, his sexuality, etc, especially with how it relates to his relationship with Loki. Both Loki and Teddy discuss dysphoria, but they don't really experience it within the fic itself.  
> 

Teddy is standing with Billy outside a door, in an apartment complex they'd never been in before. The place seems neglected, not quite run-down. Teddy thinks it must have looked very nice, once. They've been dating Loki for about two months now, and they had rekindled their old friendship months before that. But this is the first time Loki has invited them to the apartment.

Not for lack of trying, of course. They'd been dropping hints that they'd wanted to come over for a long time now. Loki's been over to their place countless times. Yesterday they had gotten a text with an address, asking to come over.

Billy's a little suspicious, but Teddy suspects this is Loki's way of finally letting them in - literally.

It's not Loki who opens the door, but a woman who looks remarkably like the god. Her long hair is the same shade as Loki's and it looks impossibly soft, so much so Teddy has to stop himself from thinking about reaching out and touching it. She has a perfect jaw and her eyes a familiarly sharp shade of green. The dress she's wearing is simple, light green with a floral pattern, but she makes it look stunning.

She's really, really, _really_ beautiful. Teddy can't help but blush. It's not that he's never found women attractive before. There have been rare occurrences that never really meant anything, but this feels like something else. He feels a bit of panic at the feeling. It always feels wrong, always makes him wonder about himself.

She smiles and opens the door wide. "I'm glad you came."

Billy and Teddy give each other cautious looks before stepping into the apartment.

It's far bigger and nicer than the outside would have suggested, and tidier than they would expect somewhere Loki was living to be. There's a flatscreen TV on one wall with a couch facing it. Teddy makes note of the XBOX sitting on the small entertainment center beneath it and remembers Billy's disappointment when Loki'd told him he had an XBOX rather than - in Billy's words - literally any other console. There's a stack of video games beside it, but Loki's recently taken to getting them digitally more often than not.

On the wall adjacent are a few bookshelves, completely full of books and other treasures. Definitely Loki's apartment, even if it's obviously been cleaned up for guests. There's a hallway on the opposite end that Teddy imagine leads to the bedroom, and an open doorway that leads into a small kitchen.

There are a lot of plants, Teddy notices. Little planters by the windows and on surfaces that are clearly being tended to regularly. Teddy imagines Loki taking care of the flora and wow, that's kind of adorable.

The woman closes the door behind them and they turn to face her.

"Who are - " Billy starts before he interrupts himself, "Wait, Loki?"

"The one and only." Loki says, doing a little mock curtsy.

"Oh." Teddy says. She looks different, but now that he knows it's still Loki, it's obvious. Her eyes are the same. It's not the first time he's seen Loki as a girl, but it's the first time he's seen her in this form.

"Why are you a girl?" Billy asks and Teddy flinches at his bluntness.

Loki rolls her eyes. "That's not going to be a problem is it?" She doesn't wait for an answer before ushering them further inside, guiding them to the couch. Billy sits down on one end and Teddy in the middle. Loki doesn't.

"No." Billy says, "No, it's just... different."

"It's not the first time I've been a girl around you. Do you want something to drink?"

That's true. Back on Noh-Varr's ship there had been a few times when Loki had declared that she was a girl and would prefer the others address her with the appropriate pronouns. Teddy remembers the first time Loki had made such a declaration very well.

* * *

 "Don't tell Loki we're out of bacon. I don't want to deal with him in a bad mood." Kate says, taking stock of the refrigerator.

Teddy looks over Kate's shoulder at the doorway, where Loki has just emerged. The rest of them have already gathered in the kitchen.

"Too late." Loki says. Kate groans.

"We'll get bacon next time we have the chance to stop for some." Teddy says.

"Good, that's fine. 'Her' though, please." Loki says, looking over the faces in the room. "I'm a girl, for now." She seems nervous, the room is silent and everyone's looking at her. Her face shifts from nervous to irritated. "Is that a problem?"

"No." Teddy says first, and the rest of them follow.

"My people rarely have a static gender," Noh-Varr says, "Nor do we have the same concept of a gender binary that humans do."

"Yeah, I don't really get the binary, myself." Billy says, "I've never felt comfortable with it, it feels confining."

David nods in agreement, "My mutation exposed me to a lot of different genders and identities," and the rest is lost because Teddy had stopped paying attention to the conversation that had been started by Loki's quiet declaration. He's looking at her, standing awkwardly in the corner. She looks almost lonely.

Teddy hadn't talked much with Loki, he'd been avoiding it, actually, but he feels suddenly drawn to her. They have something in common now.

He takes a few steps to stand next to her by the kitchen entrance. "Weren't you able to shapeshift?" He asks.

Loki frowns. "I was. This body, though." She shakes her head, "I've tried a few times, to test it and it never worked. I tried again this morning and it still didn't."

Teddy finds himself patting her shoulder, genuinely sympathizing. He remembers what it was like before shapeshifting. "I'm sorry, Loki."

Loki gives him a confused look. "It's okay. It's just a little frustrating. I'm perfectly comfortable being a girl in this form. Usually. It has no impact on my gender."

"Oh."

"Besides, there are people who can never shapeshift. America seems to be doing fine. I'll get my power back eventually."

"That's a rather positive attitude to have." Teddy says, surprised.

Loki shrugs. "It's not that I never feel... wrong, in this body. But I'm usually ok. I know who I am. Sometimes it gets bad." She chews on her bottom lip, "Hopefully that won't happen."

She is still wearing what she always does, looks like she always does. There is no indicator that her gender identity is any different than before. Teddy, on the other hand, has always felt very strongly about his gender, making himself as masculine as he was comfortable with, even before he had discovered his ability to shapeshift.

"Do you change often? How will we know what pronouns to use?" He asks after a long silence regarding the girl.

"I'll just tell you." Loki shrugs. "Thanks, though. I've known few people who had any respect for my identity."

"I'm sorry. I don't think any of us would ever purposefully misgender you, though. That's not okay. Not even you deserve that." It sounded nicer in Teddy's head.

"Wow, thanks." Loki mutters.

"Loki I'm -" He stops, he wants to tell her. He wants to tell Loki something only Billy and his mother have ever known and he realizes he doesn't know why he should trust her just because she's similar. So he snaps his mouth shut.

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it."

Loki does, Teddy doesn't.

* * *

 "You didn't look like this." Billy says, startling Teddy from the memory.

"Yeah, a drink sounds good," Teddy responds, "What do you have?"

"Coke, beer, some different kinds of juice and lots of wine." Loki says, ducking into the kitchen. It's close enough that they can still hear her.

"Are you offering alcohol to two people under the legal drinking age?" Teddy asks.

"Yes." Loki says.

"Coke sounds good." Teddy says, Billy agrees.

"I couldn't shapeshift then." Loki explains, emerging with two glasses which she hands to her boyfriends. "If I could have, I probably would have. Sometimes being in a certain body feels.. wrong." She frowns.

"I understand that." Teddy says, echoing what he had told her long before. He gives her an understanding smile.

It was back then that Billy had first suggested the word to Loki: "genderfluid." Loki usually isn't really one for labeling herself, but she likes to have a word for it.

"You're really pretty." Teddy says with some hesitance. He's gay, he's gay he keeps telling himself. Why is he so attracted to her? He bites his lip. There are so many parts of his identity he has struggled with for so long. Whenever he becomes comfortable with himself, there's always something new to make him second guess himself.

Next to him, Billy seems to be having few problems with the obvious attraction.

"Aw, am I making you boys question your sexuality?" Loki asks, making a point to swish her hips as she walks over and sits down next to Teddy.

Teddy swallows. Billy leans into him and looks across Teddy at Loki. "Maybe a little." Teddy stays silent, squeezing his fingers into a fist.

Loki grins, stretching herself out so her legs are draped across both the boys' laps. Her legs and feet are bare and her toenails are painted as black as her fingernails. She presses herself into Teddy and plants a kiss on his cheek. He turns redder than he thought possible and squirms away.

"Why haven't you shown us this before?" Billy asks.

"Because I haven't been a girl the times I've been around you recently." Loki shrugs. "It's not just something I turn on and off. Sometimes I feel very strongly one way or another and I've been a man every time I've been with you before." She frowns. "This doesn't make you uncomfortable, does it?"  
Billy shakes his head. Teddy still doesn't say anything.

"It does." Loki says after a few moments of silence. "I'm sorry." She climbs off of them and onto her feet.

"No - please don't be sorry." Teddy says, voice shaking. "I'm sorry. Your identity is more important than," than what? His own identity? He tries to sort out his thoughts and just ends up frustrated.

Billy reaches over and puts a gentle hand on top of Teddy's.

"Something's wrong." Loki frowns, "It's clearly more than my gender. Do you want to -"

"It's just. I knew already, that you're a girl sometimes. But it wasn't an issue before because I wasn't attracted to you then. I thought you were a little kid. It was whatever. But. I'm not supposed to like girls. Why am I so attracted to you?" That sounded awful. "God, I'm sorry. This isn't the time to talk about this, this is probably so upsetting for you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Teddy. You don't have to like me like that when I'm a girl."

"That's not the problem. The problem is I do like you, and that confuses me. What am I?"

Billy squeezes Teddy's hand. "It's okay, Tee. I like her too."

"I know. I know." Teddy finally musters up the courage to look directly at Loki. She's trying so hard to be understanding, but Teddy's sure he must be hurting her.

"Remember when you first came out? I almost told you something, but I didn't. I was going to tell you that I'm trans too." Teddy's only ever told three people, and one of them was his mom. "I've always had, issues with my identity, you know? Sometimes I don't know who I am, and shapeshifting makes that so much harder. I don't even know what I should look like. I've changed myself over and over, made myself into a whole new person. I thought I was gay, but I guess I didn't even know that."

Loki nods slowly, eyes locked with Teddy's as he talks. "It's ok. You don't have to have it all figured out."

Billy presses a soft kiss to Teddy's cheek. "This doesn't have to change anything. It doesn't for me."

Teddy looks at his boyfriend. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno, if you asked me I'd still say I'm gay? But I like Loki no matter what, that's apparently not going to change when her gender does."

"Sexuality can be pretty fluid." Loki agrees. "But if you need to take some time to figure things out, that's okay."

Teddy blinks away tears that are threatening to spill and smiles.

"Yeah." Billy says and turns to Loki, "And I mean, your identity, all of ours, are more important than anything anyway." He pauses and blushes, "Besides, you're actually really cute like this." He buries his face in his palms. "Really, really cute."

"I know." She pauses, "Is it alright if I kiss you?"

Billy nods, a bit too enthusiastically, and Loki presses a firm kiss against his lips.

Everything is right, Teddy realizes. This is good. When Billy pulls away, Teddy immediately replaces him, smashing his lips against Loki's almost frantically. Loki jumps in surprise but quickly returns the fervor. It doesn't last long, but it's a good few seconds.

"Yeah, this is good." Teddy says, "I can do this."

Loki sits back down, pressing herself against her boyfriends. She rests her head on Teddy's shoulder and folds her legs over Billy's lap.

"My mom helped me a lot." Teddy says, suddenly. "She helped me transition, even before I knew about my shapeshifting." He smiles sadly, "My mom was great with it. She did everything she could to help me be comfortable and feel accepted."

Loki sits up and looks at Teddy, placing a hand on his cheek. "Sounds like your mother was an amazing woman."

Teddy recognizes the look in her eyes as guilt, and he can't help but thinking of the hope he had that his mother had come back, only to have to fight a monster wearing her face. Both Loki and Billy feel an incredible amount of guilt for it, but Loki's the only one Teddy ever blamed other than himself.

He doesn't anymore, but it doesn't make it hurt less.

"Yeah, she was."

What does make it hurt less is the way his lips feel when he crushes them into Loki's, the way her hair feels between his fingers. Neither of them have to say anything.

When they're done, Loki gets off the couch and straightens her dress. "Well I didn't spend like, half an hour cleaning this place for nothing. Let me give you the grand tour." She reaches out her hands to help them up.

"A whole half an hour?" Billy feigns shock, "Wow, you really go all out for us."

Loki shrugs, "What can I say? You two are lucky to have such a devoted partner."

Teddy rolls his eyes (this has become almost instinct around Loki), but smiles, catching her eye for a moment. Before today, he never would have guessed that opening himself up to Loki would have felt so right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of something that's hopefully going to be a much longer series. This takes place around the middle of it, and some time before Agent of Asgard issue 5.  
> Thanks to [Norickayer ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Norickayer) for betaing this and letting me bounce ideas off of zir. (Also if you haven't, you should totally read zir Billy/Loki/Teddy series.)


End file.
